I Don't Believe You
by Anarchy-my-love
Summary: But he didn't want to believe that Arthur no longer wanted him, no longer needed him. FrUK. One-shot. Song-fic. Fluffy.


**I Don't Believe You**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Song is "I Don't Believe You" by P!nk.**

**I don't mind it**

**I don't mind at all**

**It's like you're the swing set and I'm the kid that falls**

**It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried, we come to blows**

**And every night the passion's there so it's gotta be right, right?**

Francis walked away from Arthur, he didn't want to the stupid Brit to see him cry. How his selfish words hurt him, made him feel insignificant and small. He had been in love with Arthur since they were kids, he loved teasing him about his hair, his eyebrows, how he lived; he loved driving the Brit stir crazy.

Maybe, that's why he still did it because he couldn't just come out and say that he loved him. He had to drive him crazy, make him yell and scream at him. Francis loved passion; he loved making Arthur flustered, the little wrinkle over his nose when he got angry. But he didn't want to believe that Arthur no longer wanted him, no longer needed him.

**No I don't believe you**

**When you say don't come around here no more**

**I won't remind you**

**You said we wouldn't be apart**

**No, I don't believe you**

**When you say you don't need me anymore**

**So don't pretend**

**To not love me at all**

Arthur watched the frog leave. 'Good riddance,' he thought huffing and puffing back to his bedroom. That had been the worst fight they had ever had, he hadn't meant to let his temper get the best of him. Groaning, he landed face first on his bed; that stupid French bastard was always on his nerves, half the time Arthur wanted to punch him almost as much as he wanted to punch Alfred. 'Why does he have to push me to my breaking point? Maybe it's best if we don't see each other anymore.' Arthur traced his comforter with his fingers, 'Then why did it hurt so much when he walked away? He didn't even fight me when I said I didn't love him,' Arthur cried softly curling into a ball, wishing someone was there to tell him it would all be alright, that Francis would forgive him.

**I don't mind it**

**I still don't mind at all**

**It's like one of those bad dreams when you can't wake up**

**Looks like you've given up, you've had enough**

**But I want more, no I won't stop**

**'cause I just know you'll come around... right?**

Francis stopped outside and looked back at Arthurs' house, thinking he should run back in there and apologize, tell him everything he has ever wanted to tell him. How much he loves him, needs him, how sorry he is for everything he has ever done to the nation.

**No I don't believe you**

**When you say don't come around here no more**

**I won't remind you**

**You said we wouldn't be apart**

**No, I don't believe you**

**When you say you don't need me anymore**

**So don't pretend**

**To not love me at all**

Francis turned and ran back in to the Brits' house, he had to tell Arthur. This was his only chance to make it right. To see if he would even forgive him, let back into his arms, taste his lips, touch his skin, France chuckled at that thought. But he didn't only want the physical; he wanted everything that encompassed the Brit. He stopped outside Arthurs' bedroom door, listening to him sob on the other side. Leaning his head on the door, he couldn't believe his leaving had this much effect on him. He sat on the other side of the door, running his fingers through his hair, thinking of the right thing to say before barging in on Arthur.

**Just don't stand there and watch me fall**

**'cause I, 'cause I still don't mind at all**

**It's like the way we fight, the times I cry, we come to blows**

**And every night the passion's there so it's gotta be right, right?**

Arthur sobbed harder; he had pushed the only person who had loved him through the good and the bad away. Maybe France wouldn't believe him; maybe he would come back and sweep him off his feet. He would never see the secret smile the Frenchy had for him, the special twinkle in his eye that let him know that Francis was thinking about him. That made Arthur sob harder, not even his mint bunny could make him feel any better.

**No I don't believe you**

**When you say don't come around here no more**

**I won't remind you**

**You said we wouldn't be apart**

**No, I don't believe you**

**When you say you don't need me anymore**

**So don't pretend**

**To not love me at all**

Francis slowly opened the door, walking over to the sobbing Brit. He pulled him into his arms, "Mon amour, please don't cry," he wiped the tears off his lovers cheeks, "I love you more than anything in the world. I'm sorry." He gently kissed Arthur's forehead.

Arthur grabbed his chin pulling it down; kissing him passionately. "I love you to, froggie, even when you are being the biggest wanker in the world." Francis chuckled; kissing his lips gently, trailing down to his neck, suckling on his collar bone.

"Do you think you are getting lucky tonight, Frenchy?"

"Don't I always, mon amour?"

Francis stroked the English man's hair, watching as he slept peacefully; curled in his arms. He smiled, kissing his forehead, before finally committing to sleep himself.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading. Please review if you want.**


End file.
